discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Propaganda
Materials Here are some wonderful things to print out and distribute. This is not intended as a comprehensive list of propaganda. You can modify the res publica in any way you want - the above materials are just suggestions if you don't have anything better. And if you have something better, by all means, request an account and add it! Collections and Longer Pieces Scribd Group - numerous posters from this site are hosted at scribd - the Postergasm collections (below) are broken into individual one-page PDFs for ease of access. Useful link: http://www.scribd.com/tag/postergasm ---- also try searching Scribd.com for "postergasm" or "postergasm collection". Postergasm Collection: Volume Aleph - some of the best meme bombs, in PDF format, enhanced by various wingbats and dingdings to make them more eye-catching. Postergasm Collection: Volume Dingus - a series of posters which look like Room For Rent and Lost Dog posters. Postergasm Collection: Calvinball - a series of posters designed to create the illusion/reality that the reader is in the midst of a game, and to augment the rules that pedestrians are already following. Contains several spoof Homeland Security posters. Postergasm Collection: Volume Butts - many (40+) different meme bombs and posters. Varying themes. Postergasm: Disinfomercials From Cramul.us Zane Edison's posters - a poster pack riffing on the insanity of the left/right political "choice". Matthew's Posters ver.2.0 - A collection of posters of various content to add to your repertoire of POSTERGASM Mind Fucks, almost 30 posters to play with. (ATTN: this link is dead.) Black Iron Prison Booklet - The Black Iron Prison booklet (see also this link) Pages from the book of life By The Web Fairy bumper sticker1.jpg|bumper sticker bumpersticker2.jpg|bumper sticker bumpersticker3.jpg|bumper sticker bumpersticker5.jpg|bumper sticker obama propaganda.jpg|Random political gasm 08 osha1.jpg printable1.jpg printable2.jpg printable3.jpg printable4.jpg printable5.jpg Single Sheets Pirate Pass Off - a game played by passing around these business cards. Alternate Version Missing "Cat" poster ripped off from somewhere on the interblag. BROKEN Two Quick Mindfux anymore BROKEN, fuck yeah 23 Things to Amuse Yourself While You Wait - This is a silly one-page pamphlet designed to be left on trains, bus stops, truck stops, waiting rooms, or anywhere where people are sitting around and waiting. Actually, it could go anywhere. Contains Discordian thought about Robots and Cabbages. Do Not Read This Sign image. Appears as a notice from the department of homeland security. by Golden Applesauce. Closed Circuit Monitoring in Progress image. 8x11, 300dpi. Burnstoupee (the creator) would like to note that the joke is that the camera is actually a film projector. Free Homes! - found on Livejournal The US Constitution - If you put this on a telephone pole, what kind of unpatriotic bastard would tear this down? Bill of Rights - Only a terrorist would rip down the Bill of Rights - the very document which gives you the right to staple it to telephone polls. There Is No Discordian Society by Vexati0n Notice of Compulsory Illumination by Vexati0n Letter to the Cabbages by Vexati0n How to Know If You Are a Robot by Vexati0n You Are a Target Audience by IasonOuabache and Cainad Category:Music Paraphernalia & One Line Meme Bombs Discordia Merchandising Has developed an assortment of quality Discordian Paraphernalia including Pope Cards, Fnord Stickers, Enamel Pins, and Discordian Belts, sold through the oddity shop Populous Ephemera. Part of Operation Indiepreneur see also: One Sentence Meme Bombs, the Meme Bomb Archive Personal Collections In this section, we will be posting our personal "best of" contributions to Discordia. I want you to dig up the great stuff you've created and given to the Discordian Society, and link to it here. You can also nominate other people's work. If you've read a really great rant which made you stand up out of your chair and go RAH, please link us up! Lots of Stuff by Cramulus and friends Tools and Tips for Culture Jamming *Postergasm: Volume Aleph *Postergasm: Volume Dingus *Postergasm: Volume Calvinball *Postergasm: Volume Butts *Postergasm: Disinfomercials *23 things to Amuse Yourself While You Wait *101 Ways to Make Everybody's Day Weirder *Why I Put Up Posters *Pirate Pass Off - a game played by passing around these business cards. *Alternate Version Nonfiction *The Strange Times *Weirdness in the Strange Times Anatomy of a Meme *Why is Discordia More Relevant than Ever in the Year 2008? *Go Mindfuck Yourself *Hodgehogs - a piece for Sondra London's Discordia Prophetica *Dada Black Sheep: Have You Any Pull? - about absurdity as a form of resistance *Arête *Whose Side Are You On? - Intro for the (now defunct?) Adam Weishaupt Society *IP Freely? There's a call for I.P. Freely? Longer *The Sacred Chao Te Ching *The Om Nom Nomicon Fiction *Gorillas in the Midst *Discordians in History *A Fapcab Called Desire *The Tales of Mr. Oliver Tuppence *Jury of Peers *The Parable of the Gong Art *Juxtapositions *Fractals *The Flying Ass Ghost Dance Poetry *Users *Population Control *I'm a Bad Consumer *We Stand Hand in Hand in Aftermath *Silicon Valley & Gomorrah *Discordia *Bear Vs Whale: A Love Nocturne for the Dead New Discordiana *Colbertgasm *The Erister Egg Hunt *Intermittens Discordian Stencils *K-Apple/ERIS by G.D.Epis327 Category:Music